memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
David Coburn
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Featured Actor |characters = Ensign Brower }} David Coburn is an actor, voice artist, and singer who appeared as Ensign Brower in the fourth season episode in . He filmed his scenes on Monday on Paramount Stage 9. He is perhaps best known as the voice behind Captain Planet on the popular animated television series Captain Planet and the Planeteers. This series also featured the voices of his fellow TNG performers LeVar Burton and Whoopi Goldberg, as well as Dean Stockwell and Frank Welker. Television career Coburn made his television debut playing Ted Loomis in a 1979 episode of the CBS situation comedy series One Day at a Time, which featured John Putch. He returned to the show in 1981, reprising his role as Loomis. In 1988, he appeared on NBC's Rags to Riches (with Robert Pine) and on ABC's Just the Ten of Us (in an episode directed by Anson Williams). He also guest-starred on The Munsters Today (with Lee Meriwether, Jason Marsden, and John Schuck), Diff'rent Strokes, The Facts of Life, 21 Jump Street, Who's the Boss?, and Growing Pains. In the role of Walter Potter, Coburn was a series regular on Harry and the Hendersons during its first season, as were Bruce Davison and Kevin Peter Hall. Coburn later became a regular on the short-lived UPN series Live Shot (alongside Sam Anderson, David Birney, Bruce McGill, and Jeff Yagher). In between these shows, Coburn made a guest appearance on Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, the popular comedy series on which James Avery was a regular. After Live Shot, Coburn made guest appearances on such shows as JAG (with Jim Fitzpatrick and Stephanie Niznik), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (with Felecia M. Bell), and The Sopranos (with Steven R. Schirripa and Josh Pais). Michael Vejar directed Coburn in the 1999 Babylon 5 movie A Call to Arms, which featured Tony Todd, Tracy Scoggins, and Scott MacDonald. Coburn played a Minbari ranger in this production. Film work Coburn was seen in several feature films during the 1980s, the first of which was Richard Fleischer's 1980 musical drama The Jazz Singer. This was followed with a supporting role in Renny Harlin's 1986 thriller Born American, which co-starred Thalmus Rasulala. He then appeared in The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989), along with Albert Hall, Gregory Itzin, Todd Jeffries, and Dakin Matthews. Coburn made an appearance in Oliver Stone's 1991 biographical film The Doors, http://www.vidiot.com/UPN/LS/Coburn.html in which Mark Moses, Titus Welliver, and Paul Williams also appeared. In 1998, Coburn starred in the independent comedy film To Hell with Love, which won the Feature Film Award at that year's New York International Independent Film & Video Festival. He then starred in the 1999 independent comic drama Screenplay. More recently he appeared in the crime thriller Able Danger (2008). Voice-over work Besides voicing Captain Planet on Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Coburn voiced the role of Dan Darret on the short-lived animated series Pole Position. He also voiced on the season-long New Kids on the Block animated series, while Loren Lester voiced . Coburn and the aforementioned Whoopi Goldberg supplied voices for the animated 1992 television movie Defenders of Dynatron City. Both Coburn and Judi M. Durand provided additional voices on the 1995 film Bad Company, which starred Frank Langella. There was also the 1999 science fiction family television movie Can of Worms, which featured the voices of both Coburn and Malcolm McDowell. In addition, Coburn has provided additional dialogue recording (ADR) for several live-action feature films. His credits as part of the ADR "loop group" include The Cemetery Club, My Father the Hero, Jackie Brown, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Murder by Numbers, and The Devil Wears Prada. Coburn has also been supplying voices for video games, most notably the 2004 hit Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Clifton Collins, Jr., Andy Dick, and Wil Wheaton provided voices for this game, as well. External links * * * es:David Coburn Category:Performers Category:TNG performers